memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Focus on... Star Trek
| miniseries =Year Four and other IDW miniseries| editor =Chris Ryall & Tom Waltz | artist =Leonard O'Grady | penciller = | inker = | colorist = | letterer = | writer =Chris Ryall, Dan Taylor, David Tipton, Scott Tipton & David Tischman| omnibus = | published =18 July 2007 | pages =24 | publisher =IDW Publishing | ISBN = | altcover = | caption = cover art without titles| }} Introduction (blurb) From previews: Premiering a week before the debut issue of IDW's new Star Trek: Year Four series, this special Focus On... comic book introduces Star Trek: The Original Series comic book to the IDW universe. Included in this issue is a special, all-new, standalone 5-page Star Trek story, written by David Tischman and illustrated by Year Four artist Kelsey Shannon. This introductory tale will only be available in this special 24-page issue, which also features behind-the-scenes sketches, additional artwork, creator interviews and more. Catch up with IDW's Star Trek universe before the story hits warp speed the following week! Summary This comic is a behind the scenes look at IDW's Star Trek projects, looking back at their first projects, previewing forthcoming ones and announcing future ones after those. The Continuing Five-Year Mission An introduction page detailing the history of Star Trek: The Original Series leads in to a five-page comic "Captain's Personal Log" by David Tischman, which acts as the prelude to the forthcoming miniseries Year Four. Following the short comic two pages look at the development of a comic from script to final art, using a two page spread from the first issue of Year Four as an example. Finally a page includes synopses for the first three issues of the miniseries. Yesteryear Four This section consists of interviews, first with D.C. Fontana detailing her history of involvement with the Star Trek franchise. And then with Paula Block discussing her history and role in Star Trek licensing. The Next Next Generation The section begins with an introduction by Dan Taylor explaining the miniseries The Space Between and praising the series' creators. Then two pages take a page from each issue of the miniseries which the writer David Tischman and artist Casey Maloney analyze. And then a page gives synopses for each issue of the series. Finally Scott and David Tipton announce the next TNG miniseries from IDW House Call and explain their intended goals for the series. Alien Legions This section begins by looking at the miniseries Klingons: Blood Will Tell, starting with an interview with the series writers Scott and David Tipton. Next a page lists synopses for each issue of the series which is followed by a page looking at the creation of the series, by analyzing a section of the first issue. This section concludes with details and synopses for the Alien Spotlight miniseries. Imagine the Possibilities This one page section consists of letter from David Tischman to IDW's editors Chris Ryall and Dan Taylor which serves to announce another IDW miniseries - Star Trek: Probability Factor. Tischman explains how the series will be a "What if?" look at episodes to explore what might have happened if a detail had played out a bit differently such as "What If Tasha Yar Had Lived?". Tischman then suggests the episodes explored should be voted for by the fans. Dan Taylor responds positively suggesting a tie-in with the similar forthcoming project from Pocket Books. The Trek Life The back cover of the book consists of a full page The Trek Life comic strip, in which Carl and Steve visit the comic book shop to collect the latest Star Trek comic and then conduct a debate about keeping the comics in mint condition. Resulting in Carl attempting to mind-meld with his still sealed comic. Information *Despite being published four months after the comic, the synopsis in this book for The Space Between #2 erroneously identified the planet Kandom 9 as the setting for the comic which actually took place on Rajatha Prime. Kandom 9 was also identified as the featured planet when the comic was first announced. Connections Issue 1 | type2=comic | series2=other | other2=IDW| format2=comic | before2= Space Seeds | after2= Issue 1 | prevMB=Not applicable| nextMB=Not applicable| }} External links *Focus on... Star Trek page on IDW's website *Focus on... Star Trek page at the Star Trek Comics Checklist Category:Comics